Charger
Charger was a Dark Hunter assassin, who began life as a Kane-Ra. Biography Early Life "Charger" began life as a Kane-Ra specimen, created from viruses and Liquid Protodermis by an unknown Makuta. As one of the few mammal Rahi specimens, "Charger" underwent extensive additional experimentation under the supervision of Makuta Mutran, who notably imbued him with heightened intelligence in an early attempt to create a Rahi soldier. Deemed as a failure and failing to live up to expectation, "Charger" was released into the wilds of the central Matoran Universe. Roaming the Northern Continent for his formative, "Charger" would come into conflict with the Toa Cordak after instigating a territorial dispute with a Matoran settlement. Overwhelmed by the combined might of the Matoran Universe's first Toa Team, "Charger" would recede into the wilderness of the Matoran Universe, nurturing a resentment towards Toa everywhere. Eventually, the Dark Hunter known as "Lurker" would encounter "Charger" whilst on an assignment. Sensing potential in the barbarian, "Lurker" would bring "Charger" back to Odina and present him before The Shadowed One, who ultimately swayed him to join his mercenary syndicate, which represented the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Nui. Believing this cause to be righteous, "Charger" came to dedicate himself to The Shadowed One's cause , eventually joining the organization under the codename "Charger". Dark Hunters During this period the Dark Hunters also grew in size to become a recognized power faction and a constant menace to Toa on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, the Shadowed One became prideful, and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. "Charger" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. During this time, "Charger" also acquired his Energy Siphon Axe from a fallen Toa. Despite the efforts of "Charger" and his cohorts, however, the war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa. Having outmaneuvered the Dark Hunters, Toa Lhikan allowed the mercenaries to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Charger" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectiod-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially savage warrior, "Charger" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Charger" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Reign of Shadows With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Charger" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, "Charger" would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Charger" and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, "Charger" was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Charger" once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually because to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Having begun life as a Kane-Ra bull, "Charger" possessed tremendous natural strength and endurance. Following his transformation, he evolved into a more humanoid form, gaining a powerful pair of hind legs. In his present condition, he retains his original horns and territorial nature. Fiercely abrasive and confrontational towards other Rahi, "Charger" was poorly-suited to espionage operations, favoring a lateral and one-dimensional approach. Fitted with an especially sharp set of Wrist Blades, "Charger" preferred melee combat, using his natural speed and strength to overpower opponents. In addition, "Charger" carried an Energy Siphon Axe, a powerful weapon capable of absorbing the Elemental Energy of an adversary and redirecting it at a target of his choosing. Notably, this weapon was looted from a Toa. Trivia *"Charger" was created for an independent building contest by Thane Ratliff before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters Category:Rahi Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries